Pass No Judgment
by rider-of-snakes
Summary: Just a oneshot I wrote as an English assignment. Is written in first person POV through Harper's little sister's eyes. Harper and his sister find an injured magog in the forest...what to do?


AN: This is a strictly AU fic. It is written in the first person POV (told through Harper's little sister's eyes). I wrote it for a writing class, so it is a one shot. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harper or Rev…but I do own Molli, Harper's sister…and Rana cookies (yum). I can't help but own them…I created them…MUAAAHHAAAAA! Enjoy!

No Judgment

By: Rider-of-Snakes

As my brother Seamus and I were walking down the road to our house, we heard shouting in the distance. Seamus, in his 'infinite knowledge', immediately knew that the slavers had come for us. He grabbed the back of my shirt and we ran into the forest down the road from our house. Even after we reached the safety of the forest, he would not allow us to stop. The last thing either of us wanted was to become the slave of a Neitzschean tyrant.

After we had half-run, half-walked for more than three hours, we stopped next to a small stream to rest. I was out of breath and sweating like a waterfall. Seamus, being extremely good at evading capture, was barely tired. He scooped up some water from the little brook and let me drink. I immediately spit out the water, because it tasted horrible. "What was that for?" he asked. I made a face to indicate my discomfort. "It tastes metallic, you know…like blood."

Seamus just looked at me in confusion. Then, he tasted a small sip of the contaminated water and spit it back out, just as I had done. "You're right…we should follow the brook upstream and find out what is causing this." I nodded and we got up to continue our trek through the woods. We didn't have to walk long before we found what we were looking for. Seamus had been walking in front of me when all of a sudden, he jerked back and released a yelp of fear. His sudden movement knocked me off balance, but I quickly regained my composure.

By this time, I was extremely curious to see what had scared the 'invincible' Seamus Harper so much that he stood frozen in front of me. I inched my way forward and looked over his shoulder. Lying next to the stream was a great mess of hair, with a few horns here and there. There was a trail of mercury-like liquid that made it's way from the belly of the creature to the water.

I had never seen a creature like this, but the hatred and fear in Seamus' eyes indicated that he had. I attempted to go around Seamus to see if the hairy being was still alive. A strong hand on my shoulder made me stop. "Come on Shay, it's hurt. We have to help it." I pleaded. He shook his head slowly. "Do you even know what that thing is?" he asked, never removing his gaze from the bleeding mass in front of him. "No." I answered solemnly. He sighed ever so slightly, "That is a Magog. That is one of the creatures that killed mother and father." He spat with contempt. "is it?" I asked confusedly. "I was always told that Nietzscheans killed them." I stared at him intensely. He sighed again. "I had Brendan tell you Nietzscheans did it so you would hate them enough to stay alive," he explained.

"Oh," was all I could say. I felt slightly betrayed. Seamus and Brendan were the only family I had and they lied to me. A slight groan from the magog brought me back to reality. I made a mental note to talk to them about the matter later. Seamus now had his gauss gun pointed at the magog's head.

I am not sure why, but I had the strangest feeling that the great wookie-looking creature was no threat to us. So, I took a chance and stepped between the blaster barrel and the injured magog. "Stop it!" I yelled, "If you were injured, would you want someone to come along and kill you?" I tried to persuade him. He opened his mouth to speak, but I interrupted him. "Shay, if you are ever going to trust me, trust me now. I know he's not bad, I can feel it." With that said, I was officially out of ideas.

Seamus lowered his head and I thought I saw a small smile cross his face. "What?" I asked. He just looked at me and asked, "How long?" I cocked my head, "What do you mean 'how long'?" "You are an empath, just like mom. You can read feelings. When did it start?" "A few weeks ago but this isn't about me…can we help it or not?"

He looked torn between his instincts and his belief in me. Then, he got that look in his eye. The one that said, "Hey, I have a brilliant idea, and it will probably get us all killed." He went over and tapped the Magog to be sure it was unconscious, then picked it up and threw it over his shoulder. I stood back and watched in amazement, at his sudden change of heart.

I inquired Seamus about his intentions most of the way home. The only response I received was some what of a mutter about being eaten, so I shut my mouth. When we the tree line behind our house, Seamus removed the Magog from his back. He signaled me to stay down and stay quiet, so I did. He pulled out his gauss gun, yet again, and slowly, silently made his way around and through the house.

He was gone for about ten minutes before he ran back out to my hiding place. "It's clear…the slavers are gone," he told me excitedly while loading the unconscious magog back onto his shoulder. "So, are you going to tell me this little epiphany you've had?" I asked as we left our cover. Instead of heading to the house, Seamus began to carry our 'guest' to the storm cellar behind the house. Because Seamus had his hands full, I opened the cellar door so he could enter. He took the magog to the center of the small room and propped it up against some storage boxes, then got up, grabbed my sleeve, and pulled me outside before I had a chance to take a second look at the magog.

When we were both inside the house, Seamus shut and locked all of the doors and windows. After he had finished, he walked back to where he had left me, beside the front door. "Listen…your little buddy gave me an idea. If the slavers come back, they will kill us for running and hiding but…" "But, if they think we were killed by magog, then they will stop coming." I finished, finally understanding why Seamus was so ecstatic. "I need you to go into my bedroom and pull the bag out from under the bed. There should be a reasonable stash of Rana cookies. Get an extra pair of clothes and put them in the bag, on top of the cookies. Then, bring it all out here," he instructed, nudging me toward the hallway. I could feel a certain amount of hastiness emanating from him, so I asked, "Where are we going?" "We have to stay with your cousin Brendan for a while," he replied while reroute to his homemade machine shop. As per request, I did as I was told.

The only flaw I could find this grand plan was the lack of inclusion of the magog except for bait. So, after finishing my 'chores', I overrode the security codes on the front door and took a few medical supplies to tend to our 'diversion's' injuries. When I entered the converted storm cellar, the creature moved its head in a sort of bow, to indicate that it was awake. I slowly inched closer, and then knelt down in front of it. It made no move to attack.

"Haha! Score for me! Shay-0, Molli-1" I thought. Then the creature spoke, "My dear child of the Divine…thank you so very much for saving me." It sort of stuttered. I pulled out the med kit and began to treat it's wound as best I could. To make light conversation, I asked, "So, what is your name? I mean, you do have a name, right?" It nodded slightly, "My name is Brother Bohemia Fartraveler. I am a wayist. You may call me Rev Bem for short," he answered. He inhaled sharply as I began to apply healing herbs to his injury. When the stinging subsided he continued. "May I ask how you know I will not try to eat you, or implant you with my progeny and leave you to die?" I shrugged, "I don't know, I just know, you know?" "Ah, you are an empath, aren't you?" It was my turn to nod.

Rev Bem…that was his name. Any creature, human or otherwise, that has a name deserves life. I finished dressing his wound and told him to rest. A few minutes later I could hear Seamus calling me, so I turned to my new friend and said, "I will come back, do you want me to bring anything?" He just shook his head. I got up to leave before Seamus found out where I was. We left within the hour on our thirty minute trek to the city. We were, for the time being, to stay with our cousin Brendan in the city's old sewage pipes.

When I awoke the next morning, Seamus and Brendan had gone to earn our keep, so I could spend the day however I wanted to. I quickly left and walked back to my house to help Rev. I sat with him for close to four hours, redressing his wounds and talking with him. Then, I went back to the city before Seamus even knew I was gone. I went back every day for about two weeks to tend to Rev.

At the end of two weeks, Rev was strong enough to leave. It was almost time for me to go back to the city. I helped Rev to the forest, then watched as he started to leave. Before he was out of sight, he turned and held up a three-fingered, fuzzy hand. "Your kindness, child, is the most pure I have seen in my long travels. May the Divine bless you." Then, he left me alone. The walk back to the city was a long one. I lost one of the only friends I had ever had. I suppose he had to find his path. Perhaps someday, I would find mine.

End

So…What did you think? Remember that this a one-shot and I made up the person from whose POV the story is told. Feel free to drop a review and make me feel good. 


End file.
